royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ginger Breadhouse
Ginger Breadhouse loves to bake and has a MirrorCast cooking show called Spells Kitchen, which tends to lack viewers. She is a Rebel because she does not want to follow her story as she does not like the thought of being evil by cooking/baking people. Ginger knows that she is the best at what she does and her creations are spellicious. Ginger has a difficult time trying to be something that others expect her to be, which is like her mother as Ginger just wants to be who she is. Personality Ginger is a very confident cook and loves to bake. She just wants to bake for everyone even Gus and Helga, her destined enemies. Ginger has a hard time making friends as people believe she is trying to lure them to their doom with her baking, like her mother did. Ginger is inventive and creative and would rather use her magic to be the top pastry chef ever after instead of using it for evil. Ginger admits that at times she can bite off more than she can chew. Appearance Ginger has brown eyes, long pink streaked hair that she wears in pigtails and large round pink glasses with gold details. Name Each Ever After High student has their own fairytale-represented name. Ginger gets her name from "Gingerbread", the type of biscuit her mother used to make their house. Setting Ginger Breadhouse's setting is her mother's Gingerbread house in the woods. Family Ginger Breadhouse is the daughter of the Candy Witch from Hansel and Gretel. Ginger and her mother's relationship is sometimes strained due to their different views on destiny, but they care for each other deeply. Friends Ginger says she is best friends with Cerise Hood as they are on the same page. Raven has helped her in the webisode Ginger In The BreadHOUSE, so the two could be considered friends. Although they compete for views on the MirrorNet, Ginger is good friends with Blondie Lockes. Romance Ginger has a crush on Hopper Croakington II, but Ginger thinks he is scared that she will turn him into frogs legs, a French and Cantonese delicacy. Hopper does not realise Ginger likes him, he seems to only have eyes for Briar Beauty. In Kiss and Spell, Ginger did accidently turn Hopper into a frog, something only the kiss of a Princess or one's True Love can cure. In the end it was Ginger who kissed Hopper and turned him back, but Ginger said it was Briar who did it as she isn't ready for True Love yet. Pet Ginger's pet is a gummy candy fish named Jelly. She accidentally created him during one of Professor Rumpelstiltskin's classes. Jelly is kept in a fishtank in Ginger's dorm room. Powers * Ginger can bake secret spells into her food. One such spell is icecream that can turn a person invisible. Class Schedule *Cooking Class-ic *Dance Class-ic *General Villainy *Grimmnastics *History of Evil Spells *Science & Sorcery Color Scheme Ginger's color scheme consists of pink, brown, yellow, grey and blue. Outfit:Original Ginger wears a headband with a golden cupcake embellishment on top. Ginger wears a multicolored dress with tan tights that have a frosting design and a cropped navy jacket with golden trim. Her dress has a frosting and sprinkles design with a cookie trim on the hem. Ginger's shoes are golden and pink, with heels in the shape of lollipops and pink dripping frosting around the ankles. Trivia * Spellebrity chef Not So Little Jack Horner likes Ginger's baking. *Her least favorite subject is History of Evil Spells. Ginger says she likes the taste of the spells part, but why does it have to be evil? *Ginger sells her treats to shops in The Village of Book End. *In Ginger In The BreadHOUSE she has violet eyes. Later on in the show they turn and stay brown. *In the Monster High universe, (which Ever After High is a spin off franchise of), Kindergrubber is the candy witch from Hansel and Gretel. It is possible that Ginger Breadhouse is related to Kindergrubber. *In the Ever After High story Next Top Villain: A School Story Ginger is well known for her own Mirror Cast show Spells Kitchen where she makes fableous desserts. Gallery Photo Gallery Ginger tcm571-195135 (1).png|Profile Art Ginger_treats.jpg|Book Art Ginger_profileart.jpg|Book Art Ginger_Breadhouse_Cover_Book_Art.png|Ginger Book Art GingerBreadhouseSC.png|Sugar Coated Artwork Profile art - Book Party Ginger.png|Book Party Art Latest.jpeg|Ginger outfit in the webiodes Raven, Ginger and the Cupcake Stand - GITBH.png|Ginger's bake stand Helga and Gus choosing a cupcake - GITBH.png|Ginger giving Helga and Gus Cupcakes Ginger and Raven - GITBH.png|Ginger with her friend Raven Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Rebels Category:Girls Category:Employees at Book End Category:Ginger Breadhouse Pages Category:Witches